Shattered Memories
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: (Non-cannon) Jack drags Yusei to a night club to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. There he meets a smoking hot stranger with crimson eyes and flame-colored hair. Yami can't remember anything from before seven days prior. Can Yusei Fudo help Yami Sennen to regain his memories? What happens when this quest uncovers a dark organization of assassins? Later yaoi.


**Shattered Memories**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Also there might be a few tropes from Bourne Identity, just FYI I don't own that either._

_**Author's Note:**__ Warning kiddies, there's bad language, guns, drugs and alcohol. That's why this is rated M. Later there will be yaoi, and lemons._

* * *

Chapter One: Strangers at a Bar

* * *

A deep azure blue reflection stared back at him, as Yusei gazed out of the black window of Jack's limo. It was a dark night in New Domino city, and the lights of tall skyscrapers and neon lights zoomed passed the back left passenger side.

"Where are you taking me, Jack?" Yusei asked in annoyance.

"Where everyone takes their friend on their twenty-first birthday. Crow and I decided you needed a break from the garage, and are introducing you to the world."

"You're not-"

"We're getting you ass-drunk, Yusei." Jack turned to grin wickedly at his pal. He had a private chauffeur driving the limo, but he preferred sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Dammit, Jack. I don't have time for this! I've got two orders to get done by next week-"

"Your bikes can wait. We're celebrating your birthday whether you like it or not." Jack turned his eyes back to the road.

Yusei slumped into his seat with a sigh, his regular blue jacket with the red studded shoulders rubbing against the leather seat. It was true; he had two duel runners to finish by next week, and he still needed to finish the outer frame around the wheels on the first one, as well as install the electrical wiring to the second for the duel disk apparatus.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the limo slowing down. He looked outside to see the flashing lights of a night club. The sign over the door read 'Crimson Dragon' in red neon letters, with a circular tribal symbol of a dragon around it.

"Won't Kaiba be upset you went to a nightclub without telling him?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ha! You two were made for each other."

Jack got out of the vehicle, unconsciously slamming the door behind him. Yusei rolled his eyes before exiting the sleek black car. As expected, their expensive ride drew unwanted attention from all the grungy people on the street. Jack's chauffeur drove the limo out, leaving Yusei and Jack standing on the sidewalk in front of the club. Yusei didn't like the feeling of all those eyes on him, but he wasn't really given the time to speculate about it.

Jack put a hand on Yusei's shoulder and practically dragged him to the front gates of the club. Already the raven-haired man could feel the vibrations of the earth-pounding music, and the stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol were nearly tangible in the frosty night air. Two guards stood at the gates, both big and intimidating.

Jack withdrew a card from his silver trench coat, and flipped it out for their inspection. With a nod, the first guard moved to the side, motioning for his partner to do the same.

"Admission is free as always, Mr. Atlas." The gruff voice graded on Yusei's nerves like sandpaper.

Yusei yelped when Jack pushed him through the front gates.

"You can stop mothering me now, bastard." Yusei growled between his teeth.

Yusei was confused at the small box-shaped room they were in. The gates closed behind them, and when Jack pressed a button on the side console realization hit Yusei as the sinking sensation rose in his stomach. They were in an elevator shaft. The shaft lowered several floors until it came to a shuttering stop, and Yusei was nearly blinded by the flashing lights and smoke effects. Jack pushed aside the black iron folding doors on the elevator and the two of them stepped into the fray.

"Yusei!" A familiar red head ran towards them, a big smile gracing his face. "Happy Birthday, workaholic!"

"Hey, Crow." Yusei greeted casually. His friend was wearing his sleeveless orange t-shirt with light brown cargo pants. Black studded belts hung at his waist, and black leather cuffs covered his wrists with strands of small chains. A black bandanna completed the look.

Jack slapped his shoulder painfully, and smiled. "This way to the bar, my virgin friend."

"Up yours, Jack." Yusei retorted. Jack was having way to much fun with this. That coy smile was making him nervous as they weaved through the mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. _What had he gotten himself into?_

The pounding intro to Adam Lambert's 'If I had you', the Electro House remix drummed into the walls.

_So I got my boots on,_

_ Got the right 'mount o' leather_

_ And I'm doin' me up_

_ With a black color liner_

_ And I'm workin' my strut_

_ But I know it don't matter_

_ All we need in this world is some love._

_ There's a thin line between the dark side,_

_ And the light side,_

_ Baby to-night..._

Yusei came into vicinity of the bar and his jaw dropped. He could never mistake that long grey hair. There, serving drinks to customers, was his old friend Kalin. Gold eyes gleamed from the flashing, spasm-inducing lights. A long jawline complimented his pale complexion, accented by the vertical gold tattoo that trailed down the left side of his face around his eye.

"Look who crawled out of hell." Yusei said as he approached the table.

Kalin looked up and grinned. "Apparently hell's too good for me."

"What are you doing here?" Yusei and Kalin shook hands in a series of sharp movements they always did since they were teens.

"Ha! I own this place. Mixing up drinks is just for fun, and I like doing it." Kalin slid Yusei the menu as the raven-head sat down. He noticed the rest of the gang and whistled. "The apocalypse must be upon us. What's brought the gang back together?"

"It's Yusei's birthday, old man. Didja forget?" Crow mocked in fun, shifting his upper body forward with a big-ass grin on his face.

"You have no room to make fun of my hair with your neon orange light show." Kalin smiled and turned to Jack. "What about you and the CEO? Still kissin' his ass?"

Jack showed his signature evil grin. "You know it."

Leaving his friends to catch up, Yusei looked down at the menu. His eyebrow twitched at the names of the mixed drinks. It took all he could to not laugh. He heard a low chuckle to his left.

Turning to look, Yusei's eyes chanced upon the hottest man he'd ever seen. Crimson and onyx locks spiked up in a hot mess, gold lightning bangs defining it handsomely as the gold strands poked up and hung in straight lisps down his face. His eyes were a wine red hue, smoldering with the heat of the club atmosphere. The man had a black choke-collar around his neck, and wore a tight, sleeveless black t-shirt that displayed the imprint of his ribs and muscle. Black leather pants worshipped his legs, adorned with a clear-cut leather belt.

Yusei was hard pressed not to lick his lips at the sight.

Noticing the drink in front of the man, the raven-head addressed his old friend, "I'll have what he's having."

Kalin barked a laugh and went to make it. Yusei scowled. _What is so different about that drink?_

The bartender set the glass of red concoction down in front of Yusei with a wink. "Sex on Wheels. First drink is on the house, birthday boy."

Jack and Crow let loose a cacophony of laughter, Crow with tears in his eyes. Yusei felt the blood rush to his face. Sex on Wheels, how appropriate. He tentatively sipped at it, and his eyes shot up in amazement. _It was good!_

After a while of talking and drinking, Yusei noticed the impressive number of empty glasses near the leather-clad man. He moved over to sit beside him, leaving his friends to entertain themselves.

"That's a lot of drinks to have alone. Are you drinking to forget?" Yusei asked in curiosity.

The hot mess snorted, and wiped his hair from his face. Yusei's eyes followed the motion greedily. "No. In a way, I guess I'm drinking to remember."

Yusei frowned, "Remember?"

The hot mess turned to him, his red eyes cooled to a chilling glaze from the alcohol, as he spilled his guts in his drunk state, "I can't remember anything from before one week ago. Isn't that a laugh?"

Yusei froze. Amnesia. He had experienced that before. It was no laughing matter. He knew how it felt to not know who you are, but know that you had to have been _something_. That cold, lonely and unbearable fact that you don't know. You try to remember, but nothing comes to mind. Nothing.

Yusei inwardly shivered. Back then, he had friends who helped him. Maybe that's what this guy needed.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Yeah, I figured that out a few days ago. I found my wallet with my ID. My name's Yami Sennen." The hot mess, Yami, spoke softly with a sexy rasp to his voice.

"Yusei Fudo."

"…The name doesn't ring a bell."

"I don't expect it would. It's not like I'm famous or anything." Yusei shrugged. He wondered if Yami had anywhere to go; the couch in his garage coming to mind. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. Is that an invitation?" Yami smirked.

Yusei felt the heat engulf his face, but forced himself to calm down. This man was on his own, and needed help.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Jack was not amused at the notion of letting an amnesiac hobo ride in his expensive limo. Correction…his _boyfriend's_ expensive limo. Crow had already left on his motorcycle, saying something about having to work the next day.

After a long-lasting argument, Yusei brought up a certain blue haired friend. Jack relented and told Yami not to stain the leather seats.

Yusei opened the door, and climbed in. Yami followed suit, taking the seat next to Yusei. Once Yami closed the door and his back felt the luxurious soft seats, he was out for the count.

Yusei chuckled, but the laugh choked half-way when he realized how hot the man next to him was when he slept. Yami's face was peaceful, his eyes outlined with black eyeliner only adding to his appeal. His mouth hung open slightly, small breaths retreating and withdrawing. Yami's skin was tan, and...well, simply perfect.

"Will you please stop eye-raping the poor peasant?"

"You don't know if he's poor. For all we know he might be a millionaire." Yusei retorted.

"Ha!" Jack's head flew back against the head-rest in mock laughter. "Like that would happen."

They arrived at Yusei's shop, the same place where he lived. With Jack's help, Yusei got the sleeping Yami onto the couch in the garage.

"I've got to be going, Kaiba's gonna flip his shit if I'm not back before morning. Happy birthday, you ass-hole."

"...Thanks, Jack." Yusei was really touched. Jack had gone all out to make sure Yusei had a good time. If he hadn't, Yusei knew he'd most likely use the day to work.

After a speedy farewell, Yusei closed the door and headed upstairs to find a make-shift blanket for his new guest.

* * *

For what he felt was the worst day in his life, it was pretty god damn sunny. The salty sea spray wafted over the docks, raising the spirits of the sailors, the boaters and yacht owners. A flock of seagulls called, their feathers white specks against the bright blue sky.

With his black gloves, Yami pulled back the safety on his semi-automatic glock and let the arm fall to his side. Quietly, he spoke into the earpiece he wore in his left ear.

"Target in sight." Yami held surveillance from the lower decks aboard the yacht owned by his target. Reconnaissance had mapped out the date and time of the private boat trip that the man would take this day. Yami's orders were to wait aboard the boat until his target was far out at sea before finishing him off, then throw him overboard and clean up the evidence.

"Stay on board. Wait until the order, Pharaoh." The voice of his partner, Rafael, replied through the earpiece. Pharaoh was his code name, and Yami rather liked being addressed by that title.

Yami watched as the professor with grey hair and wide mustache walked down the dock towards the yacht. As with all his missions, he let himself sink into a state of cold, unfeeling darkness. His nerves calmed, his conscious was detached, and Yami felt himself more of an observer, watching himself crouch behind the white plastered interior of the luxury yacht. He had full control of all of his senses, allowing his adrenalin to boost his sight and turn everything around him more crisp and clear.

Just then a high pitched series of laughter shattered his cold outer shell. Yami watched in deep anguish as a child ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Daddy!" The little blonde girl's brown eyes were like pools of hazel. A teddy bear was trapped in her killing grip and her bright hair was pulled up in cute pigtails.

"Rebecca! So glad your mother allowed you to come with me." His target, Mr. Hawkins said. His eyes kind and gentle.

This was wrong.

Yami jammed his hand to the earpiece and spit out his words with venom-like potency, "Angel, the reconnaissance group fucked up. Hawkins' kid is with him. You don't expect me to-"

"If you go against orders they will fuckin' kill you, Pharaoh!" Rafael shouted through the earpiece. "This man has compromising information and must be eliminated. You will not jeopardize this mission because of some _girl_!"

Ice cold anger rushed through Yami's veins. He didn't specify that it was a little girl. His partner had_ known_. Was he the only one that didn't know? Why would they not tell him about this? Unless…

"The fuck…don't tell me this is some fuckin' test or some bullshit." Yami snapped.

"Pharaoh," Rafael said in a warning tone, "Your mission includes the girl. You know we can't leave witnesses."

Yami turned off the earpiece and clicked the safety back before putting his gun away. "Fuck this shit."

He'd rather die than kill a child.

* * *

Yami woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place, his dream fading away before he could recall it. There was water… boats…a girl…yup, he couldn't remember. Shit_. How did he get here again?_ Looking around, he noticed he was sleeping in a couch in the corner of a garage. A pounding headache coursed through his head, and he was glad the lights were off. The smell of oil and metal was nearly potent, and the room was too dark to see. What time was it?

Getting up, and knowing he would have to face the music sooner or later, Yami stumbled over to the wall to find a light switch.

After flipping the lights on, making him flinch, Yami beheld what must have been the largest selection of D-Wheels he'd ever seen. Huh, so he knew what those were. Interesting.

Right next to the couch Yami had slept in was a night stand with a clock resting on it. It was 10:23am. Yami was surprised that the sun didn't wake him up, before realizing that the garage had no windows.

Seven bikes took up the space of the three-door garage. The colors varied from red to black to yet-to-be-painted, and two of them were positioned atop those motorcycle-pedestal-working things. Several tools cluttered a library of benches and tables along the walls of the garage, and Yami's eyes widened when he saw a plow torch and metal safety helmet. Damn!

"Oh, I see you're up." Yami turned around to face a handsomely tall man with azure blue eyes, clear as crystal. His black hair fanned out with golden highlights on the sides and an impressive tattoo marked the left side of his face below his eye. The man wore only a black wife-beater and a dark pair of jeans paired up with converse sneakers. The sight of him made his mouth run dry, and heat pool below his stomach. Recognition finally registered as he saw the man smile. Hadn't he seen this man before?

"Wait…I know you…" Yami tried to force his brain into submission, but the memories wouldn't yield.

"Yeah, we met at the bar last night." What? What happened? He must have got drunk, and then this man…did this man take him to his place to get off? Was this the 'morning after'?

The handsome man at the door noticed Yami's expression and held up his hands in defense. "No, I didn't take you to my place to have my way with you or anything. You just said you needed a place to stay."

"And just like that, you invited a stranger to your house?" Yami said disbelievingly. He had a hard time trusting anybody, and this unrealistically hot man with the most bluest eyes he's ever seen...was no exception.

"Just like that." The man gave a small smile, but it died before reaching his eyes. "I get friends and other company hanging around my garage all the time, so it's not out of the ordinary. Also, before you think I'm a naïve trusting sap, I'll let you know that all the vehicles here have an automatic lock with a key code installed in them, so practically nothing of value in this room can be stolen. Unless you want a couple double-sided wrenches."

Suspicion was momentarily replaced with surprise as Yami looked around again at the motorized vehicles. He supposed he was being ungrateful to the raven-head's hospitality.

"…Thank you." Yami said, realizing he didn't know the man's name. "Um…"

"Yusei." The raven-head muttered, looking a bit down. Had they went over this conversation before last night? Yami couldn't remember. " Yusei Fudo. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not much." Yami admitted, rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

Yusei nodded and motioned for him to come upstairs. "Come on up. I bet you're starving."

With the promise of food, the two men carried themselves upstairs, a form of understanding finally reached.

* * *

**_So tell me if you like this story or not. I thought that some Synchoshipping wouldn't hurt. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Anyhow, please review and tell me if you'd like to see more. _**


End file.
